Never Ending Lust
by UMMX
Summary: M maybe to MA. Naruto Is taken in by Anko right after the kyubi attack. He will be super-smart and almost godlike.


Warning I do not own Naruto...

**Never ending Lust**

**After Kyubi Attack **

"GIVE ME THE DEMON CHILD!" A old man raped in sheets and wearing half an mask on his face. His lowly body is cut up, and his black pants where ripped apart. "I KNOW YOU HAVE THE CHILD GIVE HIM TO ME!" Just as he was about to scream again... A Anbu enters into the Hokage Office carrying an baby. "IS THAT THE CHILD!" The women stop in mid step... "NO Danzo! AS HOKAGE, I ASK YOU TO LEVEL!" Danzo Look at the old man know as the Hokage... "THEN WHOM CHILD IS IT!"

Just as Danzo was about to call his guard, the front door was kick open... "OLD MAN! I'M HERE!" The old Man know as the Hokage smile... "...Anko! Your just in time... I would like to met your baby brother..." The Old Man Smile 'AHAHA Danzo this is what happen you try and take my well of Fire!'. Danzo looks at the 90% naked women... "BULLSHIT! THE SNAKE-TEME Doesn't have family!" The women know as Anko enter into the room showing, that she is wearing only her leather-jacket and her short skirt with her string covering her breast... "O.. Is my brother read to go home?" Anko walks over to the young baby and scoops him into her arms. "Well Old Man I'll see you later" and with that Anko skip out the office smiles. "THIS IS NOT OVER OLD MAN!" Danzo stomps out office leaving foot crates in the floor.

15 min's later

"Welcome to you knew home Naruto... I wonder should I give you my last name... hmm... let me think about it..." Anko finishes her outer-thoughts and walks her way up to the front door and with one kick. The door swings open showing an dark, damp, wet-household of an place. Anko smiles as she enters into her family home.

About 20 miles away deep into the earth, so deep that the desk was barely able to be seen to the naked eye; there was an man, but not just any man. This man was the leader or ROOT the ultimate Assiasian Ninja squad. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST HAVE THE BOY!" As you can tell he was not happy he was, always calm and never lost his cool in front of people. "Master Danzo-Sama... Please calm down, the men might lose all respect for you." A women exits form the shadows wearing, a black towel raped around her waist, her skin was shiny pink, it was like looking at a pink sun on sunday afternoon. Her face was cover in a all white mask, her hair was silver almost white light. "Panther...what are you doing here?" Danzo looks up to see almost naked panther, his eyes focus on her breast giant breast. "I see your breast have gotten bigger my dear..." panther just give Danzo the Victory pose as he walks over to her giant Double HH breasts. "I'M READY MASTER-SAMA!" with those words Danzo pounce on Panther.

That whole night All of the rookie Root members where scream and running for there lifes as the sound of an great beast was heard coming form Danzo bedchamber.

Chapter one End.

* * *

AN:

Hello, I hope you llike this story, I started this story 2 days ago and I'm working on an new way to show my created Imagtion.

I have Idea for Naruto Bloodline and his BodyLine. I'm working on giving Naruto my own Original Bloodline. I also I have Photoshop picture I made, I will upload when I sure I will pick it. Also His Body Line, will be for sexual act only and for playing prank. I will also have an flashback when he active his body line, I'm sure it will be nasty to some and funny to others.

In this story Anko raise Naruto, SO he will be super-Smart and almost godlike, Why God like... Let just say is Bloodline is also good for blackmail. Also naruto in this story will know everything about sex before going to the accdamy. He will also have one rule about sex. I will tell you know, so your be ready... Naruto one rule about sex is... RAPE IS WRONG! Naruto has no other rules, once the women say yes all bets are off. ALso Hinata will not be his lover or blow toy. She might be an rape victim if I have an bad day when I get to that part.


End file.
